The rapid development of the information technology continuously raises a higher requirement for a computing capability of a computer system, and a large-capacity and high-bandwidth access memory is urgently needed to match a high-speed processing capability of a processor. An optical interconnection technology has advantages such as high transmission bandwidth, a low transmission loss, and low power consumption. In recent years, it has become a research hotspot in the industry to use the optical interconnection technology to implement an interconnection between chips. A multi-processor system is a computer system including multiple processors and multiple memories. The optical interconnection technology is introduced to the multi-processor system to implement dynamic access, based on the optical interconnection technology, to the multiple memories by the multiple processors, which can significantly improve a data processing capability of the system.
In the prior art, dynamic access to the multiple memories of the multi-processor system can be performed based on an optical route and switch technology. In a manner of performing route selection for a modulated signal sent by a processor, a route of an optical signal is controlled, implementing that the processor accesses a corresponding target memory. In this method, because the modulated optical signal sent by the processor is affected by noise when passing through an optical switch, a signal-to-noise ratio of the signal is reduced, and link signal integrity cannot be ensured.